HaRuHi!
by SubZeroGreymon
Summary: Haruhi and the SOS Brigade come across a card game 5000 years old! Will they win, or some evil force defeat them? Find out on Ha-Ru-Hi!


"Hey, Kyon!" Haruhi yelled.

"Oh, now what?" Kyon decided to ask.

"Well, you know that card game we've heard about?"

"Duel Monsters," Kyon remembered, "So?"

"Well, I've realized that some of the players of Duel Monsters lead interesting lives. Some might be time travelers, some might be aliens, and some might be ESPers!" Haruhi explained, "Therefore, My search for these people shall be in the cards!"

"Good for you," Kyon mumbled and turned back to his book.

"I'm serious!" Haruhi yelled, "We're going to buy some Duel Disks!"

"Aren't those expensive?" Kyon asked.

"Tsuruya was gracious enough to come with us!" Haruhi said, "Now, get off your lazy ass and come with us! Mikuru, Yuki, and Itsuki are coming too!"

"Well, this can't end well…"  


* * *

Later, after a mile's worth of walking…

"A mile, we walked," Kyon complained, "a MILE! For a card shop!!"

"Shut up, Kyon," Haruhi ordered.

"Welcome!" the old man at the counter of the Card Shop, "How may I assist you?"

"We're here for Duel Disks, old man!" Haruhi yelled.

"Sorry, I only carry Duel Runners."

"Oh, that works!"

* * *

AFTER Tsuruya brought 5 Duel Runners…

"Why'd you buy 5 Duel Runners, Tsuruya-san?" Mikuru asked.

"Oh, my dad bought two last summer to make a statement. I also brought a large amount of Duel Monster cards and made decks for all of us!" Tsuruya explained, holding 5 decks in a case, each with the names of one SOS Brigade member as a label.

"Now, SOS Brigade Dueling League, get your decks!" Haruhi ordered.

Everyone got their decks.

"Climb into a Runner."

Everyone mounted a Duel Runner.

"Now, everyone… This Duel will decide who leads the SOS Brigade for the next week! **_Let's Ride!_**"

Haruhi: 4000 LP

Mikuru: 4000 LP

Kyon: 4000 LP

Yuki: 4000 LP

Itsuki: 4000 LP

Active Field Spell: Speed World, one Speed Counter.

"I'll start," Haruhi began, drawing a card from her deck compartment, "And I'll start by summoning Shining Angel in Attack Mode!"

_Shining Angel: Angellic in appearance and name, when Shining Angel is defeated; He sends one of his fellow Light Monsters with an attack power of 1500 or less attack to avenge him. He is a LV 4 monster with 1400 ATK and 800 DEF._

"And I'll set a card face down for later days. End turn."

"Then I guess it's my turn, then," Kyon replied, drawing a card, "I'll summon Sky Marauder."  
_  
Sky Marauder: A LV 3 monster. While he may look like a little chibi bird with jet fighter features, Sky Marauder happens to have the ability of Brave Heart, which doubles his 600 ATK to 1200. He's aggressive to the point where his DEF total is 0, but ATK suits him just fine._

"Only 1200?" Haruhi asked. "He may be cute, but his effected ATK is lower then Shining Angel's."

"I play the card, Speed Booster!" Kyon reacted.

"Speed Booster? A Trap? Are you cheating or something?" Haruhi asked.

"Speed Booster's Effect allows it to activate from my hand, and raises my Speed Counter amount to five." Kyon explained, "And now, I can play a Speed Spell: Fine-Tuning!"

_Fine-Tuning: A Speed Spell card that can make any monster on your side of the field a Tuner for one turn. Tuner Monsters can combine with the natural frequencies of other monster to improve themselves, becoming Synchro Monsters._

"And I have one monster now: Sky Marauder, Temporary Tuner!" Kyon proclaimed.

"Yeah, but aren't you forgetting something, Kyon-kun?" Mikuru asked.

"Nope! I also play this: Change of Heart!"

Kyon: 2000 LP

"What happened?! Did I attack myself or something?" Kyon thought. "Oh yeah, Speed World. Ah, whatever. Now, I claim your Angel!"

"Ah, so what?" Haruhi asked.

"I tune Shining Angel and Sky Marauder to summon someone totally new!" Kyon proclaimed, "Docking strength with courage to protect world peace! I Synchro Summon the envoy of justice, Power Tool Dragon!"

_Power Tool Dragon: Despite being a mechanical beast, Power Tool Dragon can allow you to pick three equip cards and have your opponent pick one at random. The choice gets a winning spot in your hand. As long as it's equipped, PTD can't be destroyed, since he uses the Equips as Substitutes. It's a LV 7 Synchro Monster with 2300 ATK and 2500 DEF._

"I attack you with Power Tool Dragon!" Kyon yelled.

"I activate my Trap Card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow!" Haruhi proclaimed, as a metal scarecrow stopped PTD's attack.

"Damn. I end my turn." Kyon responded.

"I begin." Yuki said, drawing a card. "I summon Alien Warrior in Attack Mode."  
_  
Alien Warrior: A member of the dangerous Alien Invasion Forces, Alien Warriors keep two A-Counters on them at all times. If killed, their dying action is to attach these A-Counters to it's killer, so it could be terminated later. It's an LV 4 with 1800 ATK and 1000 DEF._

"Next, I activate the Field Spell, Alien Nest. Speed World is terminated."

The holograms make everything look like something out of Alien.

"Alien Nest allows me to summon two Alien Egg Tokens to the field."

As a result, two Alien Egg Tokens (1/0/0) attach to her Duel Runner.

"Turn ends."

"My go!" Tsuruya yelled, "And I summon Harpy Ladies 1, 2, and 3!"

"Wait…" Kyon began, "Did you just summon three monsters at once?"

"Yes, Nyoro, because I'm THAT awesome."

"Yeah, but isn't that against the rules?"

"Screw the rules! I have money!" Tsuruya then began laughing loudly.

"I need other hobbies..." Kyon noted.

* * *

Wow. I was bored enough to make a TMOHS/YGO crossover... and needless to say, I enjoyed it.

Now, I need your opinion: should I continue this fanfiction or leave it a oneshot?

* * *


End file.
